Clare
"No. 47 in the Organization, Clare, successor of Teresa's flesh and blood, bearer of Irene's right arm, and the one who carries Ophelia's hopes and soul to hunt the Awakened Being Priscilla." – Clare Clare is a female Claymore and the Organization's number 47 during her generation. She is the main protagonist of the series. She is the only known Claymore to have taken the flesh and blood of a fellow Claymore rather than that of a Yoma, making her a 3/4 human and 1/4 Yoma, as opposed to 1/2 human and 1/2 yoma like all other warriors. As such, she was considered as weak and was given the last rank of No. 47 in the 150th generation. Despite this, she is extremely powerful and is one of the first partially Awakened Beings. Clare is also the only person known to have volunteered to undergo the process of becoming a Claymore. 'Etymology' "Clare" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Kurea" (クレア, pronounced "ku-re-a"). In the West, "Clare" derives from three sources: the French feminine name "Claire" (derived from the French word for "clear" or "light"), the British-Irish "Clare" derived from the Latin "clarus" ("bright, shining, clear"). And the Irish county Clare (Anglicization of the Irish-Gaelic "an Clár"), meaning "a plain or flat place." According to The Gaelic Etymology of the Languages of Western Europe by Charles Mackay, "claidheamh" can be pronounced "claire," the Scottish Gaelic word for "sword," and more specifically a "claymore" (claidheamh mór). Possibly a homophone for the "Clare" above. 'Appearance' 'Human' As a child, Clare appears thin and frail. She has straight, light brown hair in a long "hime" (princess) style, much like Galatea's, though shorter, and green eyes. Her scarred body reveals abuse from the Yoma that used her as a cover and a toy. 'Claymore' Her hair is cut in a pageboy and is now light blond. As a trainee, she wears it in the same style as when she was a child. When ambushed by a Yoma during her final test, she cuts off 2/3 of her hair to hang out a window as a decoy, (Extra Scene 4). It has remained short ever since. Her eyes are silver and her body scars are gone, except for the stigmata on the front of her torso. Her body appears wispy, disguising her supernatural strength. She is considered to be quite attractive, as commented by both Sid and a knight passing by her at an inn in Rabona. *Height: 170 cm (5 ft 6.92in). *Dominant arm: right. When Clare loses her right arm in a fight with Ophelia, Irene gives her her own arm as a gift so that Clare can use the Quicksword more proficiently. Although Yoki-suppressants are supposed to return a Claymore's eyes to their natural color, Clare's eyes appear brown in the anime, not green, when she takes these pills in Rabona (possibly a directional continuity issue). 'Partially Awakened Form' Clare's eyes turn gold with slitted pupils like those of a Yoma and her face and body become distorted and monstrous. Her legs become hock-jointed like a horse's, making her faster, and blades grow from her right arm, while her left becomes large and claw-like. Her Awakened right arm is most likely what Irene's right arm would have looked like if she were to Awaken. 'Personality' Even from childhood, Clare's enormous willpower is apparent when she would persistently follow Teresa despite the dangers. While with Teresa, she was initially mute, but later on was able to speak again. Her determination to kill Priscilla made her take Teresa's flesh and blood into her body and become a Claymore. Ever since she became a Claymore, Clare develops an aloof and cold personality, the opposite of which she was when she was a child. Although she may look composed on the surface, her emotions can break out very easily as such when she immediately rushed to Rigardo in anger when her companions were killed. Her burning passion is one of the reasons why she wasn't able to master the Quick Sword in her condition and repeatedly risks her life to save others. Because she lets the emotions get the better of her, Clare would tend to ignore all warnings, rushing into any situation, regardless of danger. She can also be rather blunt as shown in the first episodes in the anime. Following seeing Raki wounded by Priscilla, Clare became ashamed that she no longer wished to throw her life or her humanity away to vanquish Priscilla. Conflicted at the desire to live, Clare's turmoil was only settled by Helen's remarks and she then decided to win to see life ahead with her friends. 'Abilities' 'Acute Yoki Sensing' *From inheriting Teresa's flesh and blood, Clare has the ability to read the flow of Yoki in opponents and predict their movement. This ability has helped Clare to easily slay normal Yoma and competently battle average Awakened Beings. 'Awakened Limbs' *The awakened limbs were first seen during the Northern Campaign, during the battle of Rigardo. Clare's legs become hock-jointed—a cross between a horse and Pterosaur. Her left arm becomes a giant claw, and her right arm sprouts several blades. Her awakened limbs allows her to move at lightning speed. Clare's awakening stops with Jean dying, as she brings Clare back to normal. Clare's next awakening attempt fails against Priscilla, due to a mental block caused by Jean's death. 'Quicksword' *By releasing all yoki into the sword's arm, and controlling the berserking arm through sheer will, Clare attacks at superhuman speed. Irene tries teaching Clare the Quicksword, but soon realizing Clare could never master the Quicksword in her condition, Irene cuts off her arm and gives it to Clare as a "parting gift"Claymore manga chapter 38. Clare later learns to control the berserk nature of this sword swinging technique. 'Rafaela's Fighting Style' *After having absorbed Rafaela's memories, Clare learns the former's fighting style, which involves creating a very faint field of yoki around the body, allowing for extremely precise movements even when reacting to stimuli beyond the field of vision.Claymore Manga Scene 131 'Windcutter' *Flora's signature move, Windcutter is similar to the Quicksword in many ways. Like the Quicksword, it attacks at superhuman speed, but is somewhat slower. Flora's Windcutter, however, is superior to the Quicksword in terms of accuracy. During the Seven Year Time-Skip, Clare masters Windcutter in replacement of the Quicksword as Yoki is required for it to attack at superhuman speed. With the Windcutter, Clare has managed to survive through the Seven Year-Time Skip and hide successfully from the Organization's purge. 'Yoki Manipulation' *Clare faintly used this to pull Jean back from her awakened state. 'Organization Rating' From Claymore Databook 2. As a claymore *Yoki: B+ *Agility: A *Muscular Strength: B+ *Spirit: B *Perception: C+ *Leadership: E 'Yoki Suppression' *After the Seven Years Time-Skip in Alphonse, Clare, along with the other "Seven Ghosts", has learned to hide one's Yoki aura, while retaining Yoki sensing and fighting ability. 'Voice Change' *Clare has the ability to impersonate a male voice and other types of voices. She does this only once in her search for Raki in Hanel. 'Biography' 'Early life' Clare's parents were killed by a Yoma impersonating her brother. When the Yoma attempted to rape Clare, an unnamed Claymore killed the Yoma.Claymore manga chapter 3 But another Yoma captured Clare, forcing her to travel with him as a cover and toy. Scars on her body showed abuse. Clare's suffering shuts her down emotionally and she becomes mute. But still another Claymore would come into her life. 'Time with Teresa' At the village of Teo, Clare accompanies seven Yoma. Teresa arrives and kills all seven. When Clare sees Teresa, she sees the same pain in Teresa's eyes as she herself had endured. Empathizing with Teresa, she tries embracing Teresa, despite Teresa's rejectionsClaymore manga chapter 12Claymore manga chapter 13. Afterward, she follows Teresa through the wilderness. After falling from a cliff, Clare passes out from dehydration and Teresa allows her to follow. Teresa guesses Clare's name. After an attack by a bandit, Clare manages to speak and explain to Teresa about her feelings. Teresa kills a Yoma at the town of Rokut. She leaves Clare with a couple willing to take her in and raise her. But the Yoma was protecting the town from bandits, who now attack. Teresa returns. When Clare regains consciousness, Teresa has killed most of the bandits, thus marking herself for deathClaymore manga chapter 17. Teresa deserts the Organization—she and Clare go into hiding. Teresa is targeted for death. The Organization sends Priscilla, Irene, Noel and Sophia to decapitate her. Teresa defeats the hit squad. Teresa escapes with Clare, but they are pursued by Priscilla. Priscilla and Teresa fight while Clare looks on. During the battle, Priscilla releases more and more yoki in an effort to best Teresa. Because Priscilla is young and inexperienced, she unintentionally passes the point of no return. Priscilla seems to realize what is happening to her and stops fighting Teresa. She asks that Teresa kill her. Teresa lowers her guard and agrees to kill Priscilla to prevent her from fully awakening. As Teresa readies the killing blow, Priscilla strikes – beheading Teresa. Once Priscilla leaves, Clare takes Teresa's head and searches for a member of the Organization. She finds Rubel and demands Teresa's flesh and blood be put in herClaymore manga chapter 24. 'Employment as a Claymore' Clare joins the Organization to avenge Teresa and meets Elena, befriending her and relying on her for support during her painful hours of transformation. In her final test, Clare battles with an old rival in a ruined town. Among all of the trainees, Clare is the only one who senses the Yoma. She saves the injured rival, kills the Yoma and obtains the rank of No. 47.Claymore manga extra 4 'Raki' At the village of Doga, Clare saves a young boy, Raki, from a Yoma that had disguised itself as the boy's older brother. Later, she rescues him from the desert and deposits him at an inn in EgonClaymore manga chapter 1Claymore manga chapter 3 Raki recovers and leaves the inn, searching for Clare. Instead, he happens upon what appears to be another Claymore but is actually a Yoma disguised as a Claymore. Clare appears and rescues Raki before the Yoma can kill him. After guessing that Raki was exiled from Doga, she lets him follow her as her cook. 'Traveling with Raki' Rubel gives Clare the Black Card of Elena. Clare reveals to Raki the Black Card system when one cannot control awakening. She kills Elena on Mount Shire, despite Raki's protestsClaymore manga chapter 4. While on a mission to Rabona, Clare is forced to hide her identity with yoki-suppressant medicine. She arranges with Father Vincent, who requested a Claymore, to care for Raki if she dies. The Yoma attacks Clare in the cathedral. She is unconscious for two days. When she recovers, she finds and kills the YomaClaymore manga chapter 11. She was about to awaken after using to much of her Yoki against the Yoma but thanks to Raki's efforts, she somehow retained her human conciousness and did not awaken. 'Awakened Being Hunts' Clare disobeys orders regarding an Awakened Being Hunting Party in Toriro. The party leader, Miria, threatens to complain to the Organization. But Clare is sent yet on another party, against a more dangerous Awakened BeingClaymore manga chapter 25. The Paburo Hunting Party is also lead by Miria, plus Deneve and Helen. Helen repeatedly taunts Clare about her low ranking. Later, when the party actually meets the Awakened Being, Miria realizes the Organization had misinformed them about the Being's power. All four Claymore go down, but Clare somehow gets up, despite her injuries. Miria gets up and helps Clare kill the Awakened Being, with Clare removing five of its six armsClaymore manga chapter 26. Miria now trusts her new friends and reveals her mistrust of the Organization. The four swear an oath of friendship and promise to meet again. Finally, Miria gives the rest of the group information about the top five ranked Claymores in the Organization – warning them to stay away from the top five, Ophelia in particularClaymore manga chapter 30. 'Fight with Ophelia' Clare joins her third Awakened Being Hunting Party in the town of Gonal. The leader is Ophelia, one of the single-digits that Miria warned about. Ophelia challenges Clare and Raki to a fight. Clare refuses so Ophelia cuts off her legs. Ophelia toys with Raki, while Clare reattaches her legs. When the Awakened Being appears, Clare and Raki escape while Ophelia fights the being. Clare orders Raki to leave, promising to meet again. She flees alone, but Ophelia catches up. Ophelia slices off Clare's arm and Clare escapes by falling off a cliff. Ophelia follows and destroys the severed arm. After losing her left hand, Clare is helplessClaymore manga chapter 36. Irene shows up and disables Ophelia with her "Quicksword." Clare wakes up in a cabin, in Irene's Hidden Valley, where Irene hid since the day of Teresa's death. While recovering, Clare confesses she wants Priscilla's head. Irene decides to train Clare in her Quicksword attack. After realizing that Clare could never master the Quicksword, Irene cuts off her right arm, giving it to Clare as a parting gift. After Clare leaves, she comes across the awakened Ophelia in a forest. They fight until Ophelia realizes her awakening. She challenges Clare, allowing her to use her new move to cut through Ophelia's long body. When Clare reaches the end, Ophelia lets Clare kill herClaymore manga chapter 40. 'Witch's Maw' After a three month time-skip, Clare arrives at the town of Hanel. She is disguised as a man. From her room at the local inn, she sees Jeane leading an Awakened Being Hunting Party to Mount Zakol. Later, while Clare speaks with a young girl about a Clare and Teresa statue, a Claymore arrives, Raquela, fatally wounded. Raquela tells Clare the hunting party has been captured. She begs Clare to help. Clare promises as Raquela dies. She heads to Mount Zakol, site of the Witch's Maw, an abandoned castle, home of Riful of the WestClaymore manga chapter 41. Inside, Riful oversees the torture and awakening of the Claymores, done by her consort, Duff. Jeane is the sole survivor. After fighting several Yoma, Clare enters the castle. Duff attacks. She fights Duff, trying to get past him to save the party. Duff finally catches her. But Galatea appears. Originally sent to retrieve Clare, Galatea rescues Clare and tries to leave, but Duff caves in the entrance. Galatea, now forced to fight Duff, orders Clare to get Jeane, while Galatea holds off DuffClaymore manga chapter 43Claymore manga chapter 44. In the chamber Clare finds an awakened Jeane. Despite Jeane's pleas to be killed, Clare copies Galatea's yoki technique and pulls Jeane back to her human state. Jeane pledges her life to Clare before they return to help Galatea. The three Claymores defeat Duff at the last moment, but Riful rescues Duff before his head is taken off. Riful rewards Clare's efforts by telling her where Priscilla is, before leaving with Duff. Galatea allows Clare to continue her journey. Clare objects to Jeane following her, saying that the debt is already been repaid since Jeane's example of willpower made her Quicksword even better. She abandons her search for Raki when Rubel and Rafaela catch them. Rubel informs them of the death of Claymore No. 7 Eva in the land of Alphonse. Clare also learns that Raki has been captured by slave-traders and reluctantly accepts her orders to go northClaymore manga chapter 50. 'The Northern Campaign' Clare is one of the 24 Claymore chosen to fight in the Northern Campaign. In the town of Pieta, Miria puts Clare on Flora's team, along with Lily (No. 18), Wendy (No. 30) and Karla (No. 39)Claymore manga chapter 51. During the first battle, Flora is hesitant to let Clare fight as she suspects Clare to be the weakest one in her group. However, Clare, with Flora's help, saves the entire team from a possessed Karla and eventually kills the Awakened Being. This changes Flora's perception of Clare's power. After the first battle, Flora challenges Clare to a fight in order to determine whose attack was quicker—Flora's Windcutter attack or Clare's Flash Sword. In the end, Flora judges that Clare's attack is quicker, though less accurate. Flora surrenders the title of "Fastest Sword among the Claymores" to Clare. During the second battle, Rigardo critically wounds Jean, causing Clare to forget her orders to protect Flora. Flora is then cut in half by Rigardo. Clare, enraged, awakens parts of her body, while repeatedly saying she needed more power. Though she kills Rigardo, she loses control and cannot turn back. She begs Helen to kill her before fully awakening. But the critically wounded Jean sacrifices herself to save Clare, fulfilling her vow to serve Clare. Though Clare recovers, she refuses to accept what Jean did and grieves. Clare is one of the Seven Ghosts (Miria, Helen, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma), who deserts the Organization after the Northern Campaign. In the anime, when Clare defeated Priscilla, she became merciless but Raki disturbed Clare from beheading the One-Horned monster. Just like in the manga, Jean sacrificed her life to Clare, and turning her back to human form. 'Seven Year Time-Skip' *'Alphonse' Clare hides in the mountains with the Seven Ghosts. They learn to hide their yoki aura. During those seven years in the North, each polished her own specialty. Clare's is the Windcutter, since the Quicksword radiates yoki, giving away one's presence. According to Deneve, Clare trained hardest out of the seven survivors. Miria, Deneve, Helen, Cynthia and Tabitha save Nina's hunting party—including Clarice—from Awakened Beings. Meanwhile, Clare and Yuma reach a deserted town, where they find a slave trade prison. They find clues of Raki being there and having escaped, giving Clare new hope that he is still alive. She requests that she travels south and fights Miria to settle it. In the end, all of the survivors travel south. *Toulouse On their way south, Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare rescue an Awakened Being Hunting Party fighting Riful of the West, recruiting Claymores for her planClaymore manga chapter 70. Clare remains behind after the other three escape. Pretending to consider Riful's offer to join forces, Clare asks about the status of the Abyssal Ones. After finding out what she needs, she escapes with the othersClaymore manga chapter 71. When everyone is safe, Miria questions the hunting party leader, Audrey, and learns that Galatea and Rafaela are no longer with the Organization. The Ghosts proceed south. On reaching Rabona, they fight and defeat Agatha. Clare is the first one to reveal herself and uses the Windcutter. Clare remeets Galatea. Afterward, Clare learns from Sid that Raki passed through the city with a young girl. Clare, Yuma and Cynthia leave Rabona together to find RakiClaymore manga chapter 82. *'Lautrec' They proceed west, over the Toulouse border into Lautrec. Here they reach the east-most town, Lacroa, where they spot a search party from the Organization. When a female "villager" awakens, Clare and Cynthia engage the Awakened Being, while Yuma knocks out the three Claymores, then the two Men-in-BlackClaymore manga chapter 83. The three defeat the Awakened Being, but give themselves away, as Rubel witnessed everything. The three meet privately with Rubel. Cynthia realizes Rubel is a spy for the Organization's enemies. Clare says Rubel is baiting them to rescue Rafaela and Renee, hoping they get killed in the process. Despite the three's misgivings, Clare decides to rescue the two Claymores, anywayClaymore manga chapter 85. 'Trouble in the West' *'Riful and Duff' As Clare, Cynthia and Yuma approach Riful's Second Hideout, they stop to rest. But Duff spots them and a fight ensues. Duff catches Yuma by the leg—Clare cuts it off. Cynthia escaped with Yuma, as Clare uses the Windcutter to distract Duff. While Cynthia regenerates Yuma's leg, Clare follows Durf to Riful's castleClaymore manga chapter 90. Inside the castle, Riful continues prodding Renee into awakening the merged Luciela-Rafaela. Clare follows Duff inside, which starts a second fight. The fight distracts Riful downstairs, allowing Renee to swallow her yoki suppressant and escape. Clare too escapes, but returns to the castle and finds Rafaela-Luciela. Clare enters its consciousnessClaymore manga chapter 91. *'Rafaela's Dream World' Inside the entity's mind, Clare walks with "Jeane" in a forest—repeating a scene from the aftermath of Mount Zakol. "Rafaela" emerges and Jeane vanishes. Rafaela says that this world is constructed from Clare's memories, but warns if Clare dies in this world, her real body will die. Rafaela attacks. Clare "dies" in the first fight—but it was only a dream within a dream. She "wakes up" and a second fight begins. The Windcutter ineffective, Clare uses the Quicksword and kills Rafaela by reducing her to "Basically" ashes with her cell-splitting technique (Quicksword) As Rafaela dies, her memories and emotions flood into Clare, so that Clare will "find what she must know."Claymore manga chapter 92. *'The Destroyer' Clare wakes up naked in a swirling mass of yoki. She emerges from the awakened Luciela-Rafaela—"The Destroyer"—mushrooming into a sky-high, demonic parody of the Clare and Teresa statue. Clare senses the battle between Riful and the Twins—Alicia and Beth. Surprised at Twins' progress, Clare realizes she should not have any memories of them Claymore manga chapter 93. Clare wonders why Rafaela had given her memories, but Destroyer begins firing rods from a halo-like crown. Clare warns the approaching Helen and Deneve. The Parasitic Rods morph into Yoma-like creatures. Clare says that the "real hell is just about to begin."Claymore manga chapter 94. *'Parasitic Rods' Cat-like "Yoma" attack the Claymores. Clare says they are lifeless automatons—parasites needing a host to reproduce. She advises to chop them up without getting hit by the rods. When the second barrage begins, Clare uses her yoki sense to predict the trajectories of the rods, keeping everyone out of harm's way. But Priscilla's approach distracts Clare. *'Priscilla' Clare releases as much yoki as she can and attacks, but Priscilla eludes her sword strikes and deals damaging blows to Clare. Despite Helen's pleading about Raki, Clare apologizes that her only reason for living is to kill Priscilla. She tries to awaken with all her four limbs but she suddenly reverts back. There was a scene flashback of Clare's fight with Rigardo which served as a replica during her fight with Priscilla. In the flashback, Clare realized later that Rigardo's body size, speed, and method of attack were repeated by Priscilla. She claims that as long as a claymore possesses average strength, one can defeat Priscilla. This she also understood from that day when Sophia and Noel both attack Priscilla, the lightning fast Noel managed to cut off her arm before the two died. Clare mentions that great strength is not needed to defeat Priscilla, as long as one has the speed and skills to outmatch her. It was revealed that she had trained on those two main assets which further increases her abilities when awakened. Clare had planned to use this against Priscilla, but no matter how many times she tried, she couldn't awaken. Deneve suspects Jeane's death put a wedge inside Clare's mind. Though it is Clare who had put the wedge inside herself, but she does not realize it. Priscilla defeats Clare easily, but before she can kill her a rod barrage was sent towards her and Deneve and Helen snatch Clare and escape. Deneve and Helen carry Clare toward the Destroyer's direction. Priscilla, after killing Duff, closes in on them. When the Destroyer strikes again, Priscilla destroys its body, which turns out to be a facade. The real body of the Destroyer, a shapeless dark mass of intertwined bodies, emerges and spreads over the entire forest, sucking the life out of everything it touches. In the confusion, Clare's lower torso is assimilated by the Destroyer, the upper torso dropping from Helen's grip. The Destroyer lifts the remainder of Clare's body and assimilates her. Then Priscilla appears and Deneve and Helen begin fighting her. Clare's will takes control of the yoki mass and seizes Priscilla, allowing Deneve and Helen to escape. The Destroyer swallows the surrounding forest, finally contracting into a shapeless cocoon.Claymore manga chapter 104 Later, Deneve tells her comrades that Clare's final words were that she had to stop the rampage of the large yoki mass and it was the final duty left for her. *'Return to Rabona' The Ghosts bring the deformed cocoon to the outskirts of Rabona. Galatea examines it and confirms the presence of Clare and Priscilla. Galatea warns that releasing Clare from the deformed, shapeless cocoon would likely free Priscilla as well. *'Release from the Cocoon' After the Claymore Rebellion and the Fall of the Organization, the Seven Ghosts, Raki in tow, return to Rabona with the intention to release Clare from the mass before Cassandra arrives so as to avoid the worst case scenario where Priscilla would merge with Cassandra upon breaking the former free. Upon Raki's advice, the group uses the Organization's ships and successfully arrive before the Abyssal One. Afterwards, the Ghosts, along with Galatea and Raki, assemble before the cocoon. Galatea informs them that she could no longer discern Clare's yoki from the swirling pool within the mass. Raki steps forward and speaks to the mass, inciting a reaction. Several tentacles puncture him and Galatea calls for assistance, but he explains that the mass was simply trying to recognize him. Eventually, Clare emerges from the cocoon. The other warriors run forward, as Clare's stigma was in its untreated form. Deneve asks Raki to hold the skin together as the warriors sew the wound shut, explaining the origin of the stigma while doing so. Clare wakes, tearing up as she recognizes a crying Raki, and the two embrace, finally reunited after seven years.Claymore Manga Scene 129 *'Reunion' After she finishes putting on her uniform, she reveals to the group the identity of "the one who surpasses the Abyssal Ones", Priscilla. She narrates to them her childhood with Teresa and the fact that she took in the latter's flesh and blood en route to becoming a claymore, thus making her quarter-yoma, instead of half-yoma like all other warriors. After her narration, Clare receives her sword from Miria, and the Seven Ghosts cross swords as they embark on their last mission.Claymore Manga Scene 130 *'The Skirmish in Rabona' The warriors, then, engage two awakened beings whom Priscilla sent crashing into Rabona's spires. Clare and Miria take on the awakened being with multiple bodies arising from a mass of tentacles while the rest of the warriors and human soldiers fight the one with very high regenerative capacity. With aid from Cynthia, Clare and Miria easily dispatch their target, who has abilities similar to Agatha. At this point, Clare realizes that she has gained Rafaela's fighting technique. The other warriors finish their own fight soon after. After the battle with the awakened beings, she briefly went to Raki, expressing worry when the latter was approached by Chronos and Lars. After noting that he was safe, she and the rest of the group set forth to intercept Cassandra.Claymore Manga Scene 132 'The Last of the New Abyssal Ones' Clare, Miria, Helen and Deneve engage Cassandra in the forests of Toulouse. Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma work from the back, attempting to synchronize with Cassandra while the Abyssal One was distracted in order to find something that would loosen Priscilla's hold on her mind. During the battle, Clare demonstrates the true offensive capacity of her Quicksword, easily cutting multiple head-tipped tentacles into pieces and even managing to tear at Cassandra's left upper arm and the base's left breast as she goes for the main body. Helen marvels at the power of Clare's Quicksword and Clare estimates that she may have reached the power level of Irene's own Quicksword. However, despite the damage, Cassandra moves along, seemingly unaffected. Dae, who has been observing from afar says that such damage was nothing to an Abyssal One and probably thought of the claymores as annoying flies. With things looking bleak, Octavia and the rest of the remaining high-ranking awakened beings, save for Chronos and Lars, appear behind the group with the seeming intent of allying themselves with the Seven Ghosts to take down Cassandra.Claymore Manga Scene 133 'Relationships' 'Raki' *From the very beginning, Raki is unafraid of Clare, despite her chilly manner. She finally gives her name after he thanks her for saving him from a Yoma. When she finds him unconscious in the desert, she takes him to Egon and puts him in an inn. After Raki admits he was banished from Doga, she allows him to follow her as her cook. Clare becomes attached to Raki as they travel together. After Gonal, she and Raki have to separate. She kisses him and vows to survive. She keeps searching for him during the seven year time-skip. She cares very deeply for him, presumably because he reminded Clare of her younger days when she was saved by Teresa. 'Teresa' *Teresa rescues Clare from a Yoma which was pretending to be her parent. A mute Clare tries bonding with Teresa, only to be rebuffed. While following Teresa in the wilderness, Clare regains her voice and reveals seeing the same pain in Teresa's eyes as Clare suffers and only wants to comfort Teresa. Teresa and Clare become each other's everything. Teresa finally found someone that understands her loneliness and pain and accepted and loved her for who she was, and Clare becomes the reason Teresa still wanted to live. Clare later on reveals that Teresa means the world to her and avenging Teresa becomes Clare's sole purpose in the world. Not caring what will happen to her afterward, not even Raki. They live happily together for a short time. Clare loves Teresa so much that she insists on sleeping with Teresa. The moment Teresa is killed, Clare hates herself for being so afraid. Teresa's death inspires Clare to use the Organization as a venue for revenge. She insists that Teresa's flesh and blood be put into her, so that Teresa will live on in Clare. 'Irene' *After confusing Clare for Teresa during Clare's battle with Ophelia, Irene takes Clare to her secluded cabin in the mountains after realizing who she was. The two women reminiscence about Teresa and states how their travels together decayed her "warrior heart". Irene asks if the latter is "inside" Clare which she answers yes. After short consideration and seeing Clare's passion to take Priscilla's head, Irene teaches Clare the "Quick/Flash sword". Irene also gave Clare her remaining arm to allow her to use the technique more proficiently since Clare is quarter-Yoma. Irene also reminds Clare that she "is proof that Teresa ever existed". 'Priscilla' *Clare hates Priscilla —Teresa's killer— making Priscilla's death Clare's life mission. To kill Priscilla, Clare is ready to abandon friends and her own humanity. 'Rubel' *Despite Rubel's presence from the start of Clare's time at the Organization, their relationship is a chilly one. His double-dealings anger Clare. At Lacroa he explains all, which angers Clare even more. Except for Irene, Rubel understands Clare's motivations better than anyone. His understanding is cerebral, however. Irene, from an emotional level, perhaps understands Clare the best. 'Elena' *Clare's only friend in Claymore school. During their painful transformation, they could only sleep by embracing each other. Later as Claymores, Elena gives Clare her Black Card. She later slays Elena on Mount Shire. 'Miria' *Clare respects Miria for her strength and willingness to fight for everyone's survival. But despite their later friendship, Miria's first impression of Clare at Toriro (and later in Pieta) convinces Miria that Clare is incorrigibly reckless and thus impossible to fully control. Even after the Seven Year Time-Skip, Miria always has someone "baby-sitting" Clare but it is moreso keeping tabs on her since Clare was prone to disappearing for days at a time in her search for Raki in the North. Nevertheless, Miria admires and respects Clare's determination and strength of will enough to risk traveling back South again. 'Deneve and Helen' *Clare is initially hostile to them, especially Helen when taunted for her low rank. She drew her sword against Helen when she teased her about Raki. Deneve is less hostile. But in the Paburo Mountains, Clare willingly rushes into battle to help Deneve and Helen. After the Being is killed, the four Claymore become friends, promising to survive and meet again. They later do in the Northern Campaign. 'Ophelia' *Clare joins the Awakened Being hunting party at Gonal. Miria previously warned Clare about Ophelia, who hints at killing humans and Claymores alike and getting away with it. Ophelia attacks Clare, cutting off her legs, in a bizarre game to see if Clare can reattach them, as Ophelia slowly kills Raki. Later, when Ophelia recognizes her awakened form, she lets Clare euthanize her, playing a game in reverse—this time to lose, not win. Even though Ophelia had caused great trouble for Clare, she doesn't seem to harbor any grudge against Ophelia, stating later in the manga that she carries Ophelia's soul and hope (of killing Priscilla). 'Galatea' *Galatea impresses Clare with her strength and her Yoki Manipulation when fighting Duff so much that Clare later tries to copy it. But the relationship is ambivalent, as Galatea's true business is to bring Clare back to the Organization. The three Claymore are forced to fight together. But after Duff's defeat—the moment of truth. Jeane decides the issue when she supports Clare. Galatea is forced to retreat. When they met again after seven years, Clare greets Galatea and is pleased when Galatea recognizes her. 'Jean' *Clare is in awe of Jean's enormous willpower when she kept her mind even when her body awakened. This inspires her to improve her Quicksword. She fights alongside her without complaint but is irritated by Jean following her after the encounter with Riful. Jean fulfilled this debt by preventing Clare from awakening herself, and died happily. Much later, Jean's death is theorized by Deneve to be the reason why Clare subconsciously prevents herself from fully Awakening. 'Gallery' Anime 0258963.jpg 330211.jpg|Clare using Acute Yoki Sensing on an Awakened Being Clare Read's Yoki.jpg|Clare's head Shot Clare at meeting.jpg|Clare being told the "lowest and weakest" warrior in the 47 provinces. Clare confront with Yoma.jpg|Clare beheading the Yoma disguised as a Claymore. Clay-06-06.jpg|Teresa and Clare. Claymore 01.jpg|Resting on the border of Doga. Claymore claire awakened.jpg|Clare's Body half Awakened (Anime). Snapshot20070720040205.jpg|Galatea stopping Clare from Yoki release. Manga 2.png|Helen showing "Clare in the deformed cocoon" outside of Rabona to Galatea. Clare2.jpg|Clare emerging from the mass Clare Partial Awakened.jpg|Partially Awakened Clare fighting Rigardo (Manga) Clare and Miria vs AB.jpg|Clare and Miria finish off an awakened being Clare organization rating.jpg|Clare Organization Rating Clare vs Cassandra.jpg|Clare using the Quicksword against Cassandra Clarerank.png|Clare Organization Symbol Claymore-699830.jpg|Clare waking up in the Yoki Mass of the Destroyer Ghost Clare.png|Clare 7 years after the Northern Campaign. Ghosts and ABs vs Cassandra.jpg|Octavia and her posse arriving to support the Ghosts Seven Ghosts 3.jpg|The Seven Ghosts cross swords Show.jpg|Clare in rage with Priscilla. Trainee Clare.jpg|Trainee Clare 'Behind the Scenes' * Clare's voice actor is Houko Kuwashima and her English voice actor is Stephanie Young. * Clare's song on Claymore Intimate Persona is "Kioku," meaning "Memory." * Clare is ranked No. 47 within the Organization. Her ranking refers to the 47th prefecture, Okinawa prefecture, where Norihiro Yagi, the author of Claymore, was born. 'Anime and Manga differences' * In the manga, Flora and Clare battle to compare their sword techniques, but in the anime, Jeane interferes before their contest begins. Although Clare did mention the name of her technique, but she did not reveal Irene's name like she did in anime. * In the anime, Clare fights Priscilla in the ending episodes. Jeane dies afterwards in an attempt to save her from awakening. She then deserts the Organization with Raki. However in manga, Clare did not meet Raki until seven years later. Despite the similarities in anime, the fight with Priscilla did not happen and instead Clare awakened in the fight with Rigardo. * In the manga, she asks for Rubel to give her Teresa's flesh and blood in front of an audience in the town Teresa and Clare were staying in. However in the anime, she catches Rubel in town and Rubel takes her to a place where she demands for Teresa's flesh and blood to be put in her. 'References' de:Clarees:Clareru:Clareit:Claire Category:Claymore Category:Half -Awakened Being Category:Seven Ghosts Category:Deserter Category:Offensive Category:Nickname Category:Female Category:Clare's generation